


The Motion of the Ocean

by essene



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Consensual Somnophilia, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-09
Updated: 2014-03-09
Packaged: 2018-01-15 02:26:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1287802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/essene/pseuds/essene
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Disclaimer: Written after a long hard day of writing work crap.  Can’t vouch for the quality, but the boys are pretty!  Speaking of: NOT MINE.  More’s the pity.</p><p>Author's note: Thanks dancetomato for your glancing beta.  It couldn't have held up to intense scrutiny.  ;-)</p></blockquote>





	The Motion of the Ocean

"I fucking hate you.”

“No you don’t.”

“I do.  I really, really, really do.”

A snort is the only response.

“I mean it.”

“You didn’t hate me last night when you had my cock in your mouth.”

“Fuck you.”

“Nope.  It’s your turn.”

Jared groaned and sat up, hand gripping the rope as he kept his eyes firmly closed.  Maybe he could convince his stomach that he wasn’t moving if his eyes stayed closed.  He turned in the direction of Jensen’s voice and opened his eyes just enough to find the asshole.

“Take me home you sadistic bastard.”

“Oh-no.  You promised me a full day on the boat.”

“That was before I felt like my stomach was trying to crawl out of my mouth and my head was screwed on backwards.”

Jensen kept his hands on the wheel and looked in Jared’s direction, expressive eyes shielded by reflective lenses and grinned.  “I told you to put the wrist bands on.  I even offered you pills.  You’re the one who said you didn’t need them.  Said you were a big boy.  Said you were, ‘strong, like bull,’”  Jensen pounded his chest and affected a Russian accent in imitation of Jared’s earlier proclamation.

“I was wrong.  Weak like infant.  That’s me.  Come on man, have a heart.”

“Tell you what.  Go below deck and lay down for awhile. I’ll come get you in a bit when I find the spot and get the poles set up.”  Jensen turned his attention back to the sea and waved his arm in the vague direction of the hatch that led to a small living area with bed, bath and teensy eat-in kitchen.

Jared made his way across the deck grabbing on to whatever was near as he tried to keep his various innards in their correct places.  He folded himself in half and tucked himself down into the galley and teetered his way over to the bed. In the porthole at the side of the bed was a bottle of water and a bottle of Dramamine.

Grimacing as much as smiling Jared reached for the items Jensen had set out—clearly in anticipation of this moment—and washed down two little yellow pills before sprawling across the bed.

Thankfully, after awhile, the medicine made him drowsy and he nodded off.

Jensen went below deck quietly, not that he needed to, Jared slept like the dead and with the pills in his system, he’d just sleep that much harder.  It was the waking up that was going to be the fun part.

He looked his fill for a minute, eyes roving over Jared’s long form, lean corded legs with soft, dark hair that disappeared under his swim trunks.  His shirt had rucked up slightly exposing a patch of tanned skin just above his waistband—which was alarmingly low, and Jensen adjusted himself as he took in the defined line of muscles that delineated ab from pelvis.  He wanted to put his mouth there, suck and mark the skin until he brought the blood to the surface, leaving lingering proof of himself. Later…

He moved forward –once he knew what he wanted, he never was all that good at waiting–and slid his fingers under Jared’s shirt, palms flat against warm skin and relaxed muscle. Jared worked out a lot.  Not as much as he used to a couple of years ago when he could have given the Hulk a run for his money, but the shape he was in was still formidable. Jensen liked these moments when Jared was soft and unresisting, not that he didn’t like the moments when Jared was tense and moving beneath him, but there was something unguarded and vulnerable about him lax with sleep.

Jensen ran his palms up, shirt catching on his wrists and revealing more of Jared as they traveled up the man’s body.  Jensen stopped at his nipples just feeling them with the flat of his palm.  He didn’t tease, twist or stroke them; he just felt the raised nubs react to the sensation of his hands and rise slightly against his palms.   The human body really was an amazing thing. He slid his palms back down caressing Jared’s sides feeling the body beneath him inhale and exhale as Jared slept on.

Jensen kept sliding down, pushing the trunks down firmly but keeping his eyes on Jared’s face for any sign that he might be waking up.  He made it over his hips and was rewarded with the soft curve of Jared’s cock resting against tight curls.  He kept moving the band down until it was just far enough for all of Jared to be exposed.  It was a bit awkward with Jared asleep and unable to assist—the elastic caught on the curve of his ass and so Jensen was forced to keep at least one hand on the band so it didn’t snap back up.

He hadn’t done this with Jared yet—Jared was almost always raring to go, either semi-erect or all the way hard within a few moments of being naked.  Sometimes Jensen wondered if Jared ever got lightheaded with how fast the blood migrated down to his dick.   He bent his head down and guided Jared’s flaccid length into his mouth, just holding it on his tongue.  He pressed it against the roof of his mouth feeling its weight, its girth, its length following the whole length of his tongue.  It was nice, the silky softness that surrounded firm, but not stiff flesh. He could roll Jared’s cock over his tongue from one cheek to another feeling it stretch his mouth.  He breathed deep, smelling the slightly salty, woodsy aroma of Jared and began to suckle.

It didn’t take long before the cock in Jensen’s mouth began to plump and lengthen. He could feel the ridge of Jared’s glans start to fill and give some resistance against the ridges of his palate. He began sliding his lips along the smooth flesh, feeling arousal building low in his gut as the vein on the bottom of Jared’s dick became more pronounced. He sucked and pulled with his mouth, working Jared’s cock intently, waiting for the…

Jared’s voice was muzzy and sleep-heavy, “Jensen?” His hand moved to feel, and ran along the top of Jensen’s head, short strands whispering across his fingers until he palmed Jensen’s scalp and moaned.  Realizing that the hot slick sensations of his dream were real, he rolled his hips up gently, gasping when Jensen just accepted him deeper.

Jensen gripped the waistband of the trunks and pulled, freeing Jared completely for his attentions.  Jared’s cock was at full hardness now, bumping the back of Jensen’s throat with each push down and giving him a tantalizing drop of flavor when he sucked at the tip. Jensen’s hands descended, one working Jared’s prick where Jensen’s mouth left him warm and damp, the other rolling and gently squeezing his balls as they tightened and lifted.   
He was well aware of Jared’s tells—the grunting hitch  of his breathing, the tensing of thigh muscles and the barely controlled erratic thrusting of hips—and he moved his thumb back to press on Jared’s perineum as he rapidly stripped Jared’s cock and suckled hard on the head.

Jared came with a shout and Jensen swallowed the sharp, bitter tang of it down before reclaiming Jared’s cock in the warmth of his mouth.  Jared’s hand kneaded Jensen’s head as he held Jared’s sensitive prick in his mouth as it lost its proud strain and became soft and pliable once again.

“Come up here,” Jared husked.

Jensen moved up, stretched out next to Jared and propped his head on his hand to look down at Jared’s flushed face.

“You’re pretty pleased with yourself, aren’t ya?”

Jensen didn’t bother to deny it, “Yep.”

“Still don’t like the boat.”

“You want to come out again next weekend?”

“Ask nicely.”

Jensen rolled his eyes, “Will you come out on the boat with me next weekend?”

“Say please.”

Jensen bent down and brushed his lips across Jared’s mouth, “Jared,” he pressed a bit harder, “will you,” he pulled Jared’s bottom lip into his mouth and ran his tongue across it, “please,” he pressed in flush against Jared’s body and let his tongue dance across Jared’s, “come out,” he let his tongue tangle with Jared’s for awhile before pulling back, “on my boat again?”

Jared grinned at him, “Of course I will, Jackles.  All you had to do was ask nice.”

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Written after a long hard day of writing work crap. Can’t vouch for the quality, but the boys are pretty! Speaking of: NOT MINE. More’s the pity.
> 
> Author's note: Thanks dancetomato for your glancing beta. It couldn't have held up to intense scrutiny. ;-)


End file.
